cncensorshipfandomcom-20200215-history
Censorship of Regular Show in Australia
Cartoon Network Australia and New Zealand has censored several episodes of Regular Show. Their edits originate from UK on some episodes, because CNA also has a hate for moderately explicit words, such as "crap" and "piss" but they don't count on this page. So far, 23 episodes have been edited, and at least 57 minutes and 26.736 seconds worth of removed scenes have been documented so far. The list of censored scenes are as follows: Episodes with Australian Censorship Season 1 "The Power" *Rigby's remark of "How in the h are we gonna fix this s?" was re-recorded replacing "s" with "hole." However, his mouth movements were off-sync. *When the wizard ran to the bush to go to the bathroom, the scene was slightly edited so it would just be him running to the bush and breathing a sigh of relief, as if he had outrun the police. *When Mordecai and Rigby are singing their song to Skips, the line "Don't look at our crotches while we synchronize our watches!" is removed. It's also cut in UK. **As an interesting side-note, on Cartoon Network Australia, an advertisement for Regular Show included the complete line, which was then cut from the episode. *Shaved time: 1.65 seconds "Just Set Up The Chairs" *The pan view scene of Muscle Man, Jimmy and the rest of the kids stranded on a landmass surrounded by infernos was cut. *Shaved time: 2.65 seconds "Caffeinated Concert Tickets" *The scene when the Giant Coffee Bean quite comically squeezed coffee out of his breasts for Mordecai and Rigby was cut, being a (supposedly) awful reference to lactating. *The translator swinging the chainsaw at Mordecai and Rigby was cut. *"Oh, crap." was cut. *Shaved time: 7 seconds "Death Punchies" *The word "sucky" from "He just digs with the sucky pickaxe." was removed. *The page from the Death Kwon Do book with the move "Pelvic Thrust of Death" was cut, as well as the quote "Some of my personal favorites." *Mordecai kicking Rigby in the groin in the flashback was cut. *Shaved time: 6.3 seconds "Meat Your Maker" *The scene where the grill explodes due to the excess lighter fluid and Rigby trying to put it out via a tablecloth was cut. *The scene where the hot dogs started to bite off each other's heads was cut. :*The hot dogs eating their master completely and the hot dog eating itself after was cut as well. *Shaved time: 16.2 seconds "Grilled Cheese Deluxe" *The part where the ostrich drops the baseball bat and kicks the old man in the groin was cut. This scene was also cut in UK as well. *Shaved time: 2.3 seconds "The Unicorns Have Got to Go" *CNA limited the number of farts from six to two. *Shaved time: 5.8 seconds "Prank Callers" *"Your mom's like, totally starving." was cut. *"Jerk dish" was cut. *Shaved time: 1.877 seconds "Don" *"Touchdown sock faces!" to "Touchdown!" *When Rigby says "I don't want your freakin' sugar!", "freakin'" is changed to "stupid." *Shaved time: To be added. Rigby's Body *The scene where Mordecai tipped the microwave and put a large amount of junk food while Rigby ran around the room was cut. *The word "sucker" was removed. :*Later, when the chase scene begins, the sentence "So long, suckers!" was cut as well. It is unknown why the first statement wasn't edited the same way. *The close-up on the kid's butt after sliding down the slide was cut, It was also cut in Latin America. *Shaved time: 21.108 seconds Season 2 "Ello Gov'nor" *"Ello Gov'nor" is suspected to not be suitable enough to be aired on Cartoon Network Australia because of its horror themes. *Shaved time: 11 minutes (whole episode) "It's Time" *The two words "blood" and "guts" as well as their respective scenes were removed. *The quote "They're just going to be talking about their feelings. Fully clothed!" made by Rigby was cut. *The preview from the movie "Pajama Sisters 2" was cut. It was also cut in UK as well. *The part in the video game (and the flashback) where the damsel in distress says "I love you Player 2" and starts tongue-kissing him was cut as well. *The clocks melting in the microwave was cut as well. *Shaved time: 37.08 seconds "Dizzy" *Any long shots as Pops, naked, descends into the alternate dimension is cut. *Shaved time: 5.4 seconds "My Mom" *"My Mom" has been refused to be aired on Cartoon Network Australia for unknown reasons. *Shaved time: 10 minutes and 59 seconds "Party Pete" *"Hey, get off of the computer, jerkwads!" was changed to "Hey, get off of the computer!" *Similar to Cartoon Network Latin America's edit, the two of Party Pete's floozies shaking their posteriors around Pops and him smiling with content was cut, as well as the photo depicting the event. *"Suck on this, promotional ice sculpture!" was simply changed to "Promotional ice sculpture!" *Shaved time: 5.522 seconds "Benson Be Gone" *The word "Suckers" from "Sayonara suckers!" is cut. *Shaved time: 0.994 seconds "But I Have a Receipt" *Mordecai throwing a knife at the Pixie Sorcerer was cut. *Any instance with the store clerk with a sword and/or ruler through his body on-screen was cut. *Shaved time: 30.1 seconds "This Is My Jam" *Benson freaking out and everyone else walking away was cut. *Shaved time: 7.936 seconds "Muscle Woman" *Rigby bumping into Starla while in Icy & Hot Apparel cut. *Muscle Man and Starla running towards each other while their breasts shake, as well as them tongue kissing at the end was cut. *The whole scene after Muscle Man says "Oh yeah, baby. You know I love it when you destroy property." was cut. *Shaved time: 30.256 seconds "Jinx" *"Jinx" has been refused to be aired on Cartoon Network Australia for unknown reasons. *Shaved time: 11 minutes "Grave Sights" *"Grave Sights" has been refused to be aired on Cartoon Network Australia for unknown reasons *Shaved time: 11 minutes "Really Real Wrestling" *Rigby hitting Mordecai over the back with a fold-out chair was cut. :*Pops coming in and throwing Mordecai over his own back was cut as well. *Pops' car landing on Huge-Head was cut, making the gaping scars on his face at the end a mystery. *Shaved time: 9.373 seconds "Over the Top" *Most of the edits made were to conseal Skip's breasts. This scenes are: :*While Skips was talking to Pops about the night before :*After the Playco Armboy commercial :*Partly when Skips says "Sorry for, you, know, killing you back there." *The scene described above was cut entirely. *Shaved time: To be added... "The Night Owl" *"If a car was a girl, would you take her on a date and try to get to second base?" was cut. *Muscle Man pretending to stab Mordecai to scare away one of the contestants was cut. *The close-up of the liquid nitrogen was zoomed in, to only include the "Liquid." This is so that children try looking for liquid nitrogen to cryogenically freeze themselves. Conclusive feedback for living after cryogenic freezing was limited to amphibians, so the censor was placed to stop kids from suffering hypothermia (low body temperature). :*Although "Nitrogen" was censored, The Night Owl's remark at the end regarding liquid nitrogen wasn't cut, possibly due to difficulties of pronunciation and spelling. *The officer breaking the car window was cut. *"Hey, get out of the way, jerkface!" was changed to "Hey, get out of the way!" :*This edit caused the sentence to be out of sync. *Shaved time: To be added... "Go Viral" *"Go Viral" has been refused to be aired on Cartoon Network Australia for unknown reasons. *Shaved time: 11 minutes. "Skunked" *The beginning of the scene where Skips is explaining the properties of wereskunk spray was zoomed into his face, because his male breasts looked too much like female breasts. :*Because of the choppiness that the previous edit would make, the transition to the next scene was changed, being a reversed version of it. Its obviousness can be seen with the stink lines on Rigby freezing and the smoothness of the transition. *Rigby pouring the coffee on himself was cut. *Shaved time: To be added... "Karaoke Video" *The line "Go chew on your own gumballs, Benson!" was cut. *Shaved time: To be added... Trivia *''Regular Show'' is not the only censored series on Cartoon Network International. Others include: :*''The Amazing World of Gumball'' :*''Adventure Time'' :*''The Looney Tunes Show'' :*''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' :*''Naruto & Naruto: Shippūden'' *Unlike Adventure Time, Regular Show's censors are mostly because of the fact that Mordecai and Rigby usually take part in reckless behaviour, while Adventure Time is censored for its sexual references and common bodily harm, although both shows are rated PG. *Previously, it was believed by Australian Regular Show fans that the three episodes "Benson Be Gone," "Muscle Woman" and "More Smarter" were banned by CNA, but recently, the Title Search application on Foxtel (an Australian broadcasting program) proved otherwise, with "Benson Be Gone" on the 04/09/2012, "Muscle Woman" on the 04/11/2012 and "More Smarter" on the 04/23/2012. Tested Episodes Season 1 *"The Power" TESTED and CENSORED *"Just Set Up the Chairs" TESTED and CENSORED *"Caffeinated Concert Tickets" TESTED and CENSORED *"Death Punchies" TESTED and CENSORED *"Free Cake" UNTESTED *"Meat Your Maker" TESTED and CENSORED *"Grilled Cheese Deluxe" TESTED and CENSORED *"The Unicorns Have to Go" TESTED and CENSORED *"Prank Callers" TESTED and CENSORED *"Don" TESTED and CENSORED *"Rigby's Body" TESTED and CENSORED *"Mordecai and the Rigbys" TESTED ''and'' INCONCLUSIVE Season 2 *"Ello Gov'nor" TESTED and REFUSED AIRING *"It's Time" TESTED and CENSORED *"Appreciation Day" UNTESTED *"Peeps" UNTESTED *"Dizzy" TESTED and CENSORED *"My Mom" TESTED and REFUSED AIRING *"High Score" UNTESTED *"Rage Against the TV" UNTESTED *"Party Pete" TESTED and CENSORED *"Brain Eraser" UNAIRED *"Benson Be Gone" TESTED and CENSORED (originally refused airing) *"But I Have a Reciept" TESTED and CENSORED *"This Is My Jam" TESTED and CENSORED *"Muscle Woman" TESTED and CENSORED (originally refused airing) *"Temp Check" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE *"Jinx" TESTED and REFUSED AIRING *"See You There" TESTED and CENSORED *"Do Me a Solid" UNTESTED *"Grave Sights" TESTED and REFUSED AIRING *"Really Real Wrestling" TESTED and CENSORED *"Over the Top" TESTED and CENSORED *"The Night Owl" TESTED and CENSORED *"A Bunch of Baby Ducks" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE *"More Smarter" UNTESTED (originally refused airing) *"First Day" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE *"Go Viral" TESTED and REFUSED AIRING *"Skunked" TESTED and CENSORED *"Karaoke Video" TESTED and CENSORED Season 3 *"Stick Hockey" UNAIRED *"Bet to Be Blonde" UNAIRED *"Skips Strikes" UNAIRED *"Terror Tales of the Park" UNAIRED *"Camping Can Be Cool" UNAIRED *"Slam Dunk" UNAIRED *"Cool Bikes" UNAIRED *"House Rules" UNAIRED *"Rap It Up" UNAIRED *"Cruisin" UNAIRED *"Under the Hood" UNAIRED *"Weekend at Benson's" UNAIRED *"Fortune Cookie" UNAIRED *"Think Positive" UNAIRED *"Skips vs. Technology" UNAIRED *"Butt Dial" UNAIRED *"Eggscellent" UNAIRED *"Gut Model" UNAIRED *"Video Game Wizards" UNAIRED *"Big Winner" UNAIRED *"The Best Burger in the World" UNAIRED *"Replaced" UNAIRED *"Trash Boat" UNAIRED Category:Censors Category:Censored in Australia Category:Regular Show Censorship